


Hold Your Tongue and Hear Me Out

by WineAndWynonna (ACalmHope28)



Series: Have Mercy [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Handcuffs, Ice Play, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safewords, Smut, Stairs, Temperature Play, Wayhaught - Freeform, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACalmHope28/pseuds/WineAndWynonna
Summary: “So…” Waverly breathed, lightly tapping the handcuffs and gesturing towards the bandana. “Are you just gonna hold those forever, or is there perhaps a reason you brought them inside?”Detaching her lips from the Earp’s neck, Nicole smirked and replied, “I suppose you’ll find out in due time.”--Two queer lady best friends of 13 years are back at it again! 3 years later... And yeah, it's filthier than the last fic!--
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Have Mercy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/773508
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	Hold Your Tongue and Hear Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up to our 2017 "Have Mercy - A WayHaught Story"! Why? Because it's Quarantine and we had time to finish it! For context, it's best to read the the story from 2017, but this works as a standalone, too! In the world of the show, this story probably takes place season 2ish... But really just any time when there's a moment of NOT-craziness!
> 
> If you're curious as to what the inspiration was for this fic's story and title... enjoy ;) 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ToJf3O0pc-M

When the pair reached the homestead, Nicole was still carrying Waverly bridal style. They were at the top of the stairs, about to enter, when Nicole stopped and stared at the door. Waverly noticed that the laughter had drained from her girlfriend’s face which prompted her to ask, “Umm...Nic? All good in Haughtland?” 

The words from the youngest Earp broke the Officer’s focus.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m just not sure how to open the door and not drop you or...”, Nicole squeezed Waverly’s torso as she tried to display the makeshift toys that were dangling from her fingers. “These.” replied the officer. 

“Well then, don’t carry me. Besides, I think this problem can be saved for another day. Say one a lot more special…” A twinkle appeared in Waverly’s eyes.

“God, I love you.”

The two kissed once more before Nicole quickly but gently set Waverly down on her feet atop the wooden planks. 

Before the pair could open the door, a light breeze swept across the porch, causing Waverly to shiver and lean into Nicole. Suddenly, the officer was made very aware of her girlfriend’s arousal. Or maybe, it was just the fact that she was cold. Either way, Nicole knew that she needed to get her girlfriend inside. And fast. The redhead flung open the door allowing Waverly to jump into the homestead before her. As she turned to close the door, the relentless Purgatory wind did the job for her, slamming the door back into place. Waverly, quickly on alert at the sound, didn’t even have time to turn around to check on her girlfriend before hands were on her arms and her back against the closed door. 

“Warmer?” the tall redhead said as she loomed above Waverly.

“Much,” Waverly uttered breathlessly. “But you know, I would also be warmer if we had just gotten dressed instead of making a run for the house… naked... Not that I mind seeing you like this…” Waverly trailed off.

“Oh baby, you’re not so bad yourself.” Nicole oozed admiration for her girlfriend. “Now, where were we?” 

“I don’t know… why don’t you remind me?” teased the youngest Earp.

“If you insist,” said Nicole, kissing the hollow of Waverly’s neck. 

“So…” Waverly breathed, lightly tapping the handcuffs and gesturing towards the bandana. “Are you just gonna hold those forever, or is there perhaps a reason you brought them inside?”

Detaching her lips from the Earp’s neck, Nicole smirked and replied, “I suppose you’ll find out in due time.” 

Grasping at her girlfriend’s neck, Waverly pulled, crashing their lips together, the desperation having built back up after their time in the barn. Before the situation got too out of hand, though, Nicole pulled back.

Waverly groaned at the loss, but conceded, “Well, I guess I deserve that…”

A reckless laugh came from Nicole and it was the most beautiful sound Waverly had ever heard. 

“Baby, I don’t mean to tease, God knows you’ve done enough for the both of us tonight, but I just need to ask you a question.”

“Of course. Anything.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Always.”

Smiles bloomed on the women’s faces.

Nicole was the first to break the silence. “Ok. Good. Um, do you have a safeword or anything? You know, just in case… I mean I don’t want to push you too far or anything, but I think maybe you’ll enjoy it. I just don’t know…” Nicole rambled on and on causing the younger girl to interrupt.

“I’ve used one. Once. It was ‘tacos’. But I also like ‘donuts’.” 

“‘Donuts’ it is.” Officer Haught captured her girlfriend’s lips against her own, smiling into the kiss. She was so blissfully in love with the young woman. 

Breaking the kiss, Nicole took a moment to enjoy Waverly’s heavy, lust-ridden eyes. While most of their bodies were very still, Nicole’s shifted so the bandana was shared between both of her hands. She teased the fabric against the plane of Waverly’s abs as she drew it upwards. Upon arriving at Waverly’s eyes, Nicole tied the bandana into a blindfold, eliciting a squeal of excitement from the youngest Earp.

Nicole stopped what she was doing and pouted just a little. “Waves, I’m trying to go all ‘fifty shades of consensual gray’ on you but you’re just the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. How do you do that?”

“It’s a gift?” Waverly replied, innocently shrugging her shoulders.

Nicole groaned. “How am I supposed to do what I want to do to you when you stand there giggling and squealing like a schoolgirl?”

Waverly Earp looked down at her feet and began reprising the song from her strip tease earlier: “If you’re horny, let’s do it. Ride it, my pony. My saddle’s waiting. Come and…”

At this, the Officer growled. She gripped Waverly’s left shoulder with her right hand, her right hip with her left hand, and kissed her girlfriend hard. Not letting go, Nicole pushed the Earp to the side of the staircase.

Waverly’s back thumped against the wood, causing her to let out a small gasp of surprise. She felt her body fill with tingles, goosebumps appearing on her hips and shoulders where Nicole’s hands were laid. The youngest Earp felt her girlfriend’s soft lips around hers, tongue begging for entrance. She lost herself in the kiss, reveling in the feeling of Nicole’s warm body and getting used to the strong grip on her hip and shoulder. But just when Waverly got comfortable, Nicole slid her hand off Waverly’s hip, and gripped her wrist, slowly raising it above their heads. Nicole’s right hand, still holding the handcuffs, disappeared from Waverly’s shoulder and brushed against her raised wrist. Waverly heard the handcuff click as it locked into place and quickly felt the other handcuff close around her right wrist. Tugging slightly, she realized she had been handcuffed to the top railing of the banister. 

The brunette felt Nicole slip away from her and moaned slightly at the loss of contact. “Where are you going?” As much as she enjoyed the blindfold, not being able to feel Nicole was making her more on edge than usual. 

“I’ll be right back! Just have to grab something!” Nicole replied, her voice coming from what sounded like the front door. 

Waverly heard Nicole’s footsteps return and soon after, felt the redhead’s hands lightly running down her free arm. Nicole, changing the intensity, gripped Waverly’s wrist tightly. The youngest Earp shivered again as she felt and heard cold metal close around her skin. Nicole deftly rotated Waverly’s arm behind her back, as only a cop could, securing the second handcuff against the spindle of the stairs.

As she tilted her head questioningly, Waverly tugged on the second set of handcuffs. “Where did you find these, babe?” 

“I may have left them in the drawer of the entryway table.” Nicole paused and lowered her voice. “I’m a planner.”

All air left Waverly’s lungs as the words sunk into her skin. Those words had been spoken by Waverly herself during their first meeting. She wanted to make a clever comeback, but her brain wouldn’t let her - only pieces of phrases or parts of words escaped the young woman’s mouth.

“Hmm?” Nicole responded, whispering in Waverly’s ear. She was clearly enjoying this situation. Nicole giggled at the flabbergasted girl.

“I told Wynonna that I would leave a pair by the front door in case you two needed them, being so far from town and all. I didn’t know that they would come in handy so soon.” the officer continued, taking this opportunity, while Waverly was unable to distract her, to lazily explore her girlfriend’s body. 

After a few moments, Nicole stepped back and swiftly walked to the kitchen. “Wait for me”.

Waverly could only whine lightly as her girlfriend left, wondering what exactly her ridiculously attractive woman had in store for her. 

Nicole announced her return with a short kiss, settling Waverly’s nerves. She then reached into a bowl she had brought from the kitchen, took out an ice cube, set the bowl on the stairs behind Waverly, and hovered the ice cube millimeters away from Waverly’s collarbone. 

“Just remember, if anything becomes too much, say ‘donuts’ and we stop all of this.” the redhead whispered gently. After Waverly nodded in response, Nicole gripped her fingers to her girlfriend’s shoulder and pinned the ice cube with her thumb just below Waverly’s collarbone. Nicole swept the ice cube along the length of the bone, which became much more difficult as a result of Waverly squirming and trying to get away from the cold. 

“Now, now there. I recall an unfair amount of teasing earlier, and I for one would like to see it returned. Hold still.” The officer’s voice took on a tone of authority that was usually reserved for troublemakers, and Waverly came to realize that she, in fact, was enjoying it.

“Yes, officer.” Waverly squeaked out.

“No.” Nicole replied, her voice dropping an octave.”Tonight I am Nicole, your girlfriend.” The redhead firmly gripped Waverly’s hips and tugged them towards her own. “Not a cop.”

Nicole retrieved another ice cube from the bowl, slipping it into her mouth and met Waverly’s lips in a passionate kiss. Waverly’s tongue sought entrance into Nicole’s mouth and, when she discovered the ice, moaned deeply into the kiss. The two began a dance of ice and tongues. Searching to gain the upper hand, Waverly swept the ice into her own mouth, making Nicole chase after it. Realizing that they both needed air, Nicole began to pull away, but not before retrieving the ice from her bound girlfriend. 

Faces still close, Nicole brushed her nose up the length of Waverly’s nose, down her cheek, and circled around a spot on her jaw. Opening her mouth, the redhead guided the ice cube down Waverly’s neck and onto her chest. She paused momentarily at the hollow between her girlfriend’s collar bones, which elicited yet another moan from Waverly, but this time it was light and breathy as small droplets of water fell between her breasts. Nicole continued down the center of the brunette’s torso until she arrived a few inches below the belly button, not quite where Waverly needed her most. Writhing at the anticipation, Waverly eagerly waited to see where Nicole would go next. Nicole had other ideas. 

Slowly leaning away from Waverly, Nicole dropped to her knees for better access. Reaching forward again with the ice, Nicole reconnected just below Waverly’s belly button, and slowly inched downwards. 

Until the ice melted.

Waverly felt the cold spread throughout her entire body as the ice dripped downward and Nicole left her spot, pressing her lips into Waverly’s belly button, pinning her to the stairs. Nicole’s right hand left Waverly’s hip, and Nicole’s arm brushed Waverly’s skin as she reached onto the stairs for the bowl of ice. The officer retrieved two ice cubes, one in each hand. 

Nicole returned her right hand to Waverly’s hip, but kept her left hand away from her girlfriend. Lazily dragging her right hand still holding the ice cube, Nicole began to let her hand drift across Waverly’s hip and down her leg. When she reached her ankle, Nicole decided to also use her left hand, gently pinning the ice cube between her hand and Waverly’s ankle. 

Nicole’s hands repeated their path up and down Waverly’s legs. 

Waverly was shivering. Whether it was from anticipation, or cold, or both, she did not know. 

In response, Nicole bit playfully and sucked at her girlfriend’s hip, resulting in the beginnings of a hickey.

The redhead, satisfied with her attention to Waverly’s hip, shifted her focus. Moving quickly, Nicole hooked her arms around the back of Waverly’s knees, lifting her thighs to sit on the officer’s shoulders. On this action, the ice in Nicole’s hands glided a little too close to Waverly’s incredibly sensitive clit. Waverly’s body tensed and she let out a shriek. Nicole quickly moved the ice away, but not too far away, as Nicole began her tease that she had planned long ago back in the barn. 

Waverly arched her back to push her hips out as far as possible. She then began muttering, eventually becoming coherent enough to form almost full sentences.

“Baby if you--” Waverly inhaled sharply “keep this up-” She inhaled again “I’m gonna come-”

Nicole paused momentarily, to Waverly’s immense frustration.

“You’ll come when I say you can come,” Nicole stated firmly.

Waverly’s eyes flew open beneath the blindfold, jaw dropping simultaneously. Her head cast downward toward where she knew Nicole to be. The red-headed cop noticed the change in her girlfriend’s posture and quickly softened, setting Waverly back on the ground and reassuringly rubbing her leg. 

“Baby, we totally don’t have to go there if you don’t want to. I can make you come right now. That can totally happen. Do you want it to happen? I love you and I really don’t want to push you too far and I’m afraid I might have.”

A silence fell over the two.

“God, Nicole, I want this.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s really really..... Way hotter than I imagined.”

Nicole nodded slowly, then spoke, gaining confidence as she proceeded: “Okay, then. Ground rules: You will not beg unless I tell you to beg. You will not speak unless I ask you to. And you will absolutely not come until I command you to. Using your safe word is THE ONLY exception. Understood?”

Waverly opened her mouth to respond, then cut herself short as she remembered the rules and simply nodded. 

Satisfied with the response, Nicole placed her hands, still holding the ice cubes, on the inside of Waverly’s ankles. Slowly standing, Nicole allowed the ice to slide up the shorter woman’s legs, stopping just short of Waverly’s center. 

The younger girl whimpered. While she, herself, enjoyed being in control, Waverly loved this side of Nicole. Primal. Controlling. Authoritative. 

Waverly could feel Nicole’s breath on her neck, and the ice near her opening. She tried bucking her hips to get closer to the cold, but Nicole’s hands dodged the movements, deftly sliding the ice back up Waverly’s abs. Nicole made the ice skim the slightest bit of skin on the edge of one of Waverly’s breasts. She slowed as she got closer to Waverly’s neck. Without warning, Nicole dropped the ice cubes and Waverly could no longer feel the hot breath. The loss made Waverly moan loud and long.

“Better be careful,” Nicole rasped. “That’s starting to sound an awful lot like begging to me.”

With that, Waverly lost the feeling of Nicole’s presence. No hands, no breath, no her. Senses being stronger than normal due to the lack of her eyesight and touch, Waverly heard the faint sound of Nicole’s bare feet moving. Up the stairs, maybe? 

“Baby, please don’t leave me like this. Please don’t leave me.”

The hushed tone tugged on Nicole’s heart. 

“I wouldn’t dare.”

And suddenly, Nicole was everywhere. Hands reaching through the spires of the stairs, Nicole grasped Waverly’s breasts in her ice filled hands. Her mouth latched onto the back of Waverly’s neck. 

“Shit, Nicole. Baby, I need… I need…”

“So my baby doesn’t want to follow directions tonight, hmm?” Nicole said sweetly while soothingly rubbing light small circles near Waverly’s breasts. “That’s fine. A punishment can be arranged.”

Gone were the soothing words and actions. The red head took Waverly’s nipples between her thumb and forefinger, pinching hard. And her mouth was no longer sucking on Waverly’s neck. Instead, teeth dug into Waverly’s right shoulder blade. Waverly cried out at the combination of these two shifts in placement. Nicole began to bite playfully, but still with force, all over Waverly’s upper back. 

“These are gonna bruise nicely in the morning, don’t you think?” Nicole teased between bites.

Waverly, who was currently in a state of painful arousal so high that she was unable to respond beyond whimpers and twinges, attempted to nod. 

Seeing the effort made by her girlfriend, Nicole sat back for a minute. It was time to reward obedience.

Leaning forward again, Nicole dropped the ice onto the ground to free her hands. Once her right hand was available, the red head reached down to find her girlfriend’s clit. Gently massaging it, she made sure to not overstimulate Waverly to the point of pushing her over the edge. 

Not just yet. 

Her left hand explored slightly lower, settling just outside the Earp’s entrance. Feeling how aroused her girlfriend was, judging by the amount of liquid running down Waverly’s leg, Nicole, in one smooth motion, thrust two fingers into Waverly. Not surprisingly, her fingers met no resistance. 

Waverly’s moans filled the homestead. 

Simultaneously, Nicole’s right hand circled the younger woman’s clit, picking up pace while bathing in the sounds emanating from Waverly. Waverly’s legs weakened, forcing her body to slightly slide down the wall. That small action was enough to bury Nicole’s fingers firmly inside her, increasing the pleasure.

Knowing just how close Waverly had been for the better part of an hour, Nicole decided it was time to release her girlfriend. 

Leaning in close, Nicole whispered quietly, but intensely, “Beg.”

“What?” Waverly breathed.

“I said, beg.” Nicole’s voice returned to a normal volume, even though she was sure Waverly knew full well what she had said before. 

“Nicoooole,” Waverly whined. She didn’t want to give in.

Meanwhile, Nicole kept a slow even pace on Waverly’s clit. 

“Uh-Uh. Beg. Unless you don’t want to come.”

“No. Please no! I want- I need to come!”

“And I need you to beg.”

“Please, Nicole. Please let me come. I can’t take it anymore you win please just let me come baby…” Waverly realized Nicole wouldn’t budge - physically or mentally- on this point, and gave in, quickly losing coherence but clearly begging for release.

“Come for me, baby.” 

One flick from Nicole’s right hand was all it took, as her left hand curled inside Waverly. The begging stopped abruptly as Waverly lost all conscious thought. Back arching away from the staircase, even in the midst of orgasm trying to create more friction on her clit with Nicole’s hand, Waverly’s entire body tightened as the tension she had been feeling was distributed throughout her body. 

At least fifteen seconds passed as Nicole watched her girlfriend unravel in front of her. Waverly finally found the strength to take a breath, gasping as her muscles began to relax from quite possibly the most intense orgasm she had ever had. No sooner had she begun to recover before Nicole, smirking, touched Waverly’s clit again. Immediately unraveling once more, Waverly cried out so loudly Nicole was sure they’d be heard all the way out on the road leading up to the homestead and Nicole thanked the heavens that Wynonna was elsewhere for the evening. As Waverly contracted around Nicole’s fingers, she reflected on how much more exciting it was to have the whole place to themselves, without the fear of Wynonna barging in.

“How about one more?” Nicole ventured after feeling Waverly relax and begin to catch her breath. 

The only response the youngest Earp could muster was a short nod as her breath hitched at the thought of hitting that euphoric high again. Nicole realized just how spent her girlfriend was, yet, addicted to watching Waverly come, decided to provide just a bit more support. 

Sliding down the stairs and around, Nicole returned to kneel in front of Waverly, talking her through the remains of her orgasm as she moved. 

Again lifting one of Waverly’s legs to rest on her shoulder, Nicole whispered, “I don’t want the handcuffs to cut too much. I’m here for you. I won’t let you fall. Promise.”

As she finished the sentence, Nicole pushed Waverly back, pinning her hips against the stairs, and buried her tongue in Waverly’s center. She used her left hand to steady Waverly’s leg on her shoulder, while her right hand continued to create random patterns on the brunette’s clit. If she had thought Waverly was wet before the orgasms, this was now Niagara Falls compared to earlier. All it took was about ten seconds of this for Waverly to again tense up, thrust her hips forward, and cry out Nicole’s name. The handcuffs rattled against the railing as Waverly fought to bring her hands towards Nicole. The redhead pulled her face away from her girlfriend’s center, looking up at the beautiful mess she had helped create, and breathed words of encouragement and love to Waverly. 

As Waverly settled back against the stairs, recovering from definitely the most intense orgasm she had ever had (and yes, she knew she said that two orgasms ago, but this one was definitely true), Nicole gently set Waverly’s leg back on the ground and stood. Leaning in for a deep kiss, Nicole pulled the blindfold off, making sure that she was the first thing Waverly saw when she opened her eyes. She then walked over to the entry table, reaching into the drawer to find the key to the handcuffs. Unlocking Waverly while making sure she also didn’t fall was a comical event, since Waverly resembled a newborn deer - legs too weak to function. 

Eventually, with more than a few near falls, Nicole guided her girlfriend to the couch, and they both sank into it, spooning as best as they were able to on such a narrow surface. 

Somehow on this couch, time passed without any markers. Nicole finally opened her eyes, not realizing she had fallen asleep and also not knowing how much time had elapsed. She stretched slightly to awaken her tired muscles. This small movement awoke her girlfriend, who shifted on the couch, allowing the two lovers to be face to face. 

“I really loved that”, Waverly spoke first.

“I’m glad. I know how much you love knowing what’s going on, and I’m really glad you didn’t mind a reversal for a bit.” Nicole replied. 

“Well, when you do things like that…” Waverly trailed off, gesturing to the two pairs of handcuffs still attached to the railings, and the now melted bowl of ice. “It’s easy to let you take over.”

“Yeah? Well maybe we should do this more often then.” Nicole smirked back, knowing full well her girlfriend liked control a bit too much to let this happen more than once every blue moon.

Waverly responded not with words, but with a quick kiss. “Good luck with that, babe.” she teased. 

Nicole shifted to position herself on top of the brunette. Raining gentle kisses all over Waverly’s face, shoulders, and chest, she ribbed, “I have found that my methods can be quite persuasive, my love.”

Giggling and shifting her hips, Waverly pushed her head up to meet Nicole’s in a passionate kiss. Snowballing quickly, the two lovers appeared to have been replaced with horny teenagers, lips melting into each other, hands wandering aimlessly.

Suddenly, Waverly adjusted her leg to try to reach more of Nicole, but accidentally knocked her knee off the couch. Falling clumsily, the cop landed in a heap on the floor. She rolled over onto an elbow and looked up at the younger Earp. 

“Is this really how you feel about me?” she teased.

“OH MY GOSH I am soooooo sorry babe did I hurt you?” Waverly sat up and reached down to help her girlfriend up. 

Now standing, Nicole glanced at the knee that hit the floor first when she fell, and returned to maintaining eye contact with Waverly. “I think it’s mostly bruised pride at this point.” she laughed lightly.

“You know what the problem is? We just don’t have enough space on that couch…”

“And what would you suggest as a solution, miss Earp?” Nicole questioned.

“I do have a very large and comfortable bed upstairs,” she stood, “ if that sounds like something you’d be interested in?”

With a grin, Nicole cocked her head. “After you, baby.”

Waverly turned and started for the stairs. When she reached the base, she paused and pointed at the handcuffs on the railing. “What should we do with those?”

“Leave ‘em. Wynonna probably won’t be home for a while, and if she does get home, we’ll make something up. Now, I want to see this bed of yours…” Nicole passed Waverly and raced up the stairs, which led Waverly to start running as well.

“Oh no you don’t!” Waverly disappeared around the corner of the hallway.

Downstairs, all that remained of their earlier activity were the squeals of laughter emanating from the second floor.

And two pairs of handcuffs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you thank you thank you for reading!
> 
> J and I are coming up on 13 years of friendship and if you would have told us then that one of the most fun bonding moments we would have together was writing the filthiest WLW fanfic, we would have not believed you for MANY reasons! But here we are!
> 
> We're so grateful you took the time to read this and we hope it brought you some joy in this wild time.
> 
> P.S. "Banister" wasn't the exact word we were going for, but the alternative was "STAIR STICK"... and that just wasn't gonna happen! We laughed too hard.


End file.
